What to Believe
by justJen05
Summary: Everything is changing for Charlie and the gang. New friendships are being made, and others are being broken.
1. Chapter 1

**Charlie bone **

**Jen: hey! This is my first story so be nice. Reviews would be much appreciated. So if you want me to continue let me know. Also there will be other matches in this story if it continues, good and bad but I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: Charlie Bone and most the other characters in this story do not belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Charlie woke up groggy. This weekend was supposed to be fun, him hanging with his friends having a good time, but every thing turned out wrong. Why cant things jus be simple, why cant he just lead a normal life.

Charlie got out of bed and took a shower. Dwelling on the days past he wasn't looking forward to going to Bloors today.

This weekend Charlie had met up with Fidelio and Olivia at Fidelio's house, music blaring through the house as always. To escape the noise they decided to go for a walk. They were talking and Charlie wasn't really listening just nodding my head and laughing at the appropriate times, when all of a sudden Fidelio asks Olivia out. Olivia completely stunned stops walking and stairs at Fidelio for a long wile.

"A-are u serious?" she finally stumbled

"Yes very serious" Fidelio replies with a look of concern on his face, that he had said the wrong thing and had ruined their friendship.

"Oh" Olivia said in almost a whisper. "Well…um sure…yea of course" she finally got out, and she pulled a smile upon her face. But her eyes shone with concern.

"That's great!" Fidelio exclaimed "I know that what I said came out of nowhere, but I've liked you and…" he stopped not knowing what else to say.

Olivia gave Fidelio a big smile and we continued walking in silence for hours it seemed, when Fidelio said that he had to go home and didn't think he could hangout tomorrow and that he would se us at Bloors on Monday. Fidelio took a picture of us, shared a hug with Olivia, and left. Olivia's mom drove up seconds later and I was left with the picture of us and on my way home.

On the walk home I thought about what had just happened between Olivia and Fidelio. _I can't believe Fidelio had feelings for Olivia. Also what was with the forced smile and how Olivia acted? Maybe she just had something else on her mind. _Tons of thoughts raced through my head and I found myself looking down at the picture just taken.

"What have I done?" a females voice said, It was Olivia. "How could I say yes? I don't feel for Fidelio. I like him well as a friend but as a … boyfriend never." The voice was so saddened. "But then again how could I say no? I could tell he really wanted me to say yes but now that I did I feel really bad. HELP what should I do" the voice was desperate. And I was stunned out of my mind. Damn my ability to hear into pictures, the conversations and the thoughts; it always gets me into trouble.

After that who would want to face your friends again, but there he was waiting at the stop where the bus to Bloors comes to get him and there's no way out.

* * *

**Well that's the end for now REVIEWS PLEASE let me know how I did**

**But any ways,**

**Much Love Jen!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Charlie Bone and most the other characters in this story do not belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

So far Charlie's morning seemed pretty normal, only a few things had changed. When he got on the bus Fidelio and Olivia were sharing a bus seat so he had to find another place 2 sit.

The only seat Charlie could find was with the new girl. Her name was Kayla, she had been going to Bloors for 2 weeks now and was endowed, but no one really knew anything about her.

Kayla was a short girl; she had golden brown hair and tan skin. Today she was wearing a black skirt with a purple and yellow shirt.

When I sat down she looked at me gave me a soft smile.

"Hi" I said, trying to start a conversation. "I'm Charlie."

"Hello Charlie I'm Kayla" she replied in a soft voice. After that the rest of the ride was quiet for Charlie. When the bus stopped Charlie was about to get off when a voice called his name.

"Goodbye Charlie I'll see you later." Came the friendly voice. It was Kayla.

"Um yea sure I'll see you in class" he said. It had surprised Charlie to hear Kayla say goodbye to him, they barley even talked. _Oh well _Charlie thought, he had other things on his mind at the moment.

All day Charlie couldn't concentrate, one of his teachers even gave him a detention.All Charlie could think about was what he had heard in the picture. He hadn't seen much of Olivia or Fidelio all day, and when he got to the kings room he went and sat down by Fidelio.

"Hey Fidelio, I haven't seen you all day, how are you?" Charlie started, but he never got to hear what Fidelio was to say because Manfred had walked in and ordered every one to shut up and get to work.

Charlie looked around.

"Hey Charlie" came a whispered voice.

"What?" Charlie turned, it was Kayla she had just came in and sat down next to Charlie.

"Oh hey Kayla, what's up?" Charlie whispered back. This had been the 5th time he had seen her today. She had sat down next to him at lunch and breakfast.

"Nothing really" she replied

"QUIET!" hissed Manfred. Kayla gave me a smile and we got back to work.

The whole week had been like this, I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Fidelio or Olivia at all. So Charlie found himself spending a lot of time with Kayla. She was really nice and they got along well.

On Saturday both Charlie and Kayla had detention. Charlie was glad for that, he needed a friend with him. When they went to the kings room Manfred said bye and left, he seemed to have something other on his mind. Once he left Kayla turned to him

"Hey Charlie" she said in her soft voice. "Thanks for hanging out with me all week, it's meant a lot. No has really talked to me while I've been here they all already have there friends and … well thanks for being my friend" her voice was kind and it made me smile.

"Oh well I'm glad we could hang out also" Charlie said with a grin "I really enjoy your company" then all of a sudden Kayla reached out and grabbed his hand. Startled Charlie Tensed. He had the strangest feeling in his hand, and then the feeling went up his arm until his whole body was tingling. Then all at once Charlie's muscles relaxed, the room went black, and Charlie passed out.

"Oh my gosh Charlie are you ok?!" Charlie could hear Kayla worried. Things started coming into focus and Charlie looked around. Kayla was over him and he was lying on the ground in a field. Charlie slowly sat up and looked around.

"I'm so sorry Charlie, I didn't know that would happen. It's all my fault. Are you hurt?!" Kayla was talking a million words a minute.

I wanted to calm her down and tell her I was ok. I wanted to ask her why she grabbed my hand and why I passed out, but after a moment of thought "Where the hell am I?" was all I could get out.

* * *

**Ok that's the end of this chapter hope you like it. Reviews would be nice. **

**Later & much love, Jen **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry i havent updated the story, ive been sooooooooooooooo busy. Sorry and hope you like the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: Charlie Bone and most the other characters in this story do not belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Fidelio's POV:**

This week was great (well up till Saturday), i spent every moment i could with Olivia. We had breakfast together, lunch, dinner, break, and i would find her between classes and walk her to class. Things are perfect. I must admit the first couple of days Olivia seemed tense, she was probaly just nervous, but it wore off after the first couple of days.

I feel bad because we havent talked much to Charlie. I can tell Olivia feels bad about it too, shes been asking me about him, and if we have have hung out latly. She must feel really bad so i tell her we'll find time for him over the weekend, and it seems to calm her down.

I see him in the halls, or in class, and during lunch, but ive been so distracted i havent really talked to him. Hes been hanging out with that new girl, shes endowed like him but no one really knows what she does. He spends all his time with her, kinda like me and Olivia, every time i see Charlie i always see that girl too. I wondered a couple of times if they might be going out. I mean she is very pretty and there always together. But i shook the thoughts off, no way Charlie would have feelings for a girl and not tell me, were friends, but at least Charlie has some company.

Saturday i called Olivia's cell phone to see if she wanted to hang out and go see a movie or see Charlie, but her phone went to voice mail so i left a message and called again. I ended up calling her 5 times, and then called her house once, leaving her messages. I was dissapointed i really wanted to hang out with her.

Next i called Charlie, maby she was with him hanging out and left her phone at home. When i called Charile answered in a suprised tone

"Fidelio?" came Charlies voice.

"Yea, hey Charlie whats up?" i replied.

Charlie's answer sounded unsure "Um nothing,... just um... somewhere with a friend."

"Oh is it Olivia because ive beeen calling her all day, we should all hang out all 3 of us, oh and u can invite that girl if you want uh Kayla right?"

"Oh um im not with Olivia right now... im with some one else."

'Oh well do u know where Olivia is?"

"No, but u should give her a little space" he replied bluntly.

"Well then lets hang out then where are you? who are you with? i can meet up with you guys and we can hang and..." but then Charlie quickly cut me off.

"No, lets not hand out, maby some other time." he sputered quickly. "But i have to go ill talk to you later. BYE." then click he hung up.

That was weird, i thought, Charlie and i havent hung out in a while and he just turns me down no explanation. I wonder why he wouldent tell me about who hes with, or where he was. Is he keeping secrets from me? And what was that about giving Olivia some space? Is he with Olivia? Then it came to me, the only logical explanation for the way Charlie acted, and why Olivia diddent answer her phone, and why Olivia had asked so much about Charlie. It was the only explanation, but its so hard to belive that they would do somthing like that to me. I cant believe Olivias cheating on me with Charlie!

* * *

**Hey people i know that this chapter is kinda short but i will update soon and hopefully it will be longer. Review and tell me what you think, and im open to any ideas or criticizim you have :)**

** Later & much love, Jen **


End file.
